In Time With You
by WhiteWolf147
Summary: After a terrible accident, Hermione and Draco fall into a time that's not their own. Together they have to help the past and find their way back into the present. Who knows what could happen? But one thing is for sure! LOVE! Sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Hermione ran gasping through the dark forest looking for a good place to hide. Today was that fateful day... the final battle. Everyone was fighting or running or screaming in pain or dead. Right now Hermione was hurt, her calf muscle had been almost ripped apart, but she couldn't lie down and die. No, she had to move. Bellatrix Lestrange was after her, screaming and laughing maniacally. She had seen the "Chosen One's" mudblood princess and wanted to be the one to destroy her. Hermione had fought for her life, she knew she was stronger than Bellatrix by a mile, but Bellatrix had that crazy drive that she couldn't overcome._

"_Come out come out wherever you are!" Bellatrix screamed and cackled, "You can run girly, but I'll find you! And KILL you!" Hermione hid behind one of the widest trees waiting for the right moment. Though this was a wizard's war, she had a few things up her sleeves…literally. They were knives and she intended on using them, just like Bellatrix had done to her. Hermione slid down and crouched, waiting, for Bellatrix to walk past. She quietly slid one silver bladed knife from her sleeve, but accidentally put her hand on a twig and when she put her weight on it, it cracked._

_Bellatrix jerked to attention, and laughed. "I've found you!" She ran to the tree where Hermione lay in wait. As soon as her foot was clear of the tree, Hermione dug the knife deep in her foot. Bellatrix screamed in pain, and with a maniacal look in her eyes, raised her wand. Hermione reacted fast, almost like a blur. She jumped up and turned a back flip, kicking Bellatrix in the jaw. Bellatrix grunted and fell, rolling to the side. Suddenly, the noise of a body crashing through the thicket turned both their heads. It was Ron. Hermione looked at Bellatrix and saw a gleam go into her eyes._

"_Ron! Mo-"But the words hadn't come out of Hermione's mouth fast enough. Bellatrix had already raised her wand and yelled those two deadly words. A shot of green light hit Ron square in the heart. He was dead before he hit the ground. "Nooooooo!" Hermione screamed. Suddenly she only saw red. She grabbed the other knife in her other sleeve and threw it at Bellatrix, with deadly accuracy. Bellatrix smile turned into shock as she looked at the silver knife embedded in her chest. Then she went limp, her eyes lifeless and staring._

Hermione woke up gasping. She looked around frantically, not knowing where she was. Then she put her face in her hands. Hermione groaned. It had been 3 months since the last battle and everyone had taken Ron's death hard, especially Harry, one of Hermione's best friends. But no one had actually _seen_ Ron die, except for Hermione. She was stilled plagued with the nightmares of that fateful scene.

Everyone had scars from that night, but Hermione had the biggest. Not on her skin, but in her heart. Her heart had hardened over that summer, but not to her notice. She had lost so much that night: her parents and one of her best friends and nothing could heal that wound. But, Hermione put on a brave face and a smile, not wanting anyone to see her cry.

Hermione sighed and got out of bed. Today was the day they go to school to finish the year everyone had missed. There would be the old first years, and the new ones, but a lot of things would be different. But, hopefully, some things would have stayed the same.

A/N: Sorry this was so short… the next will be longer I promise. Constructive Criticism welcome. This is my first fanfic, so go easy please!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: So here's the second part of the story! Like I said, it's a lot longer than the first. Please r/r! :D

**Chapter 1**

Hermione tried to go back to sleep, but all was in vain. She tried desperately to find a comfortable position, but couldn't. So, again, she sighed and pulled herself out of bed. Since it was very early in the morning and no one was awake, she tip toed silently to the bathroom. Hermione opened the door quietly and padded in. She stood there in front of the mirror and groaned. There were bags under her eyes from many sleepless nights because of her nightmares. Yet, she didn't let anyone know, especially Harry. He was having enough hard times at the moment and he didn't need another sob story about nightmares.

"Ugh, you need to pull yourself together Hermione!" Hermione muttered to herself, "Get up and at 'em! Bright eyed and bushy tailed!" She took in a deep breathe and tried to put on a good enough smile. It didn't work. Every time she tried to look normal and happy, she couldn't. There was too much pain there in her eyes and she could see right through it. Hermione tried several times and finally managed to get it right. When she had reassured herself it was okay, she walked out of the bathroom to get ready for another hectic day of her never normal life.

*********

"Harry! Hermione! Ginny! Be good!" Mrs. Weasley yelled after them as they waved to her quickly disappearing form. Hermione looked at each of her friends. Ginny looked bright and happy to finally be back to the rest of her friends. Though there had been many loses, everyone was happy and relieved. Harry, though, was a different case. He looked like he was half-starved. His eyes had lost that brightness that Hermione had come to know so well and his movements were slow and almost fragile. Hermione's eyes almost welled up in tears as she looked at him. Harry had been tormented by all of the lost lives. He felt like he should have been able to protect them all. No one blamed him for what had happened though, to the world, he was a hero.

Hermione looked at her watched and did a fake gasp. Hopefully it was convincing enough to her friends, "Oh my gosh! I have to get to the Head's compartment!" Harry for once smiled at this. Those were very rare. Hermione congratulated herself for this, but ran off. The very minute she was out of sight, she stopped running. She had been made Head Girl this year, obviously. She was anxious to see who would be Head Boy, for some odd reason they hadn't told her. This was strange because usually they did, so Hermione didn't know what to think.

As she walked through the hall, Hermione saw all the students in the other compartments laughing and carrying on like nothing had happened. Hermione grinned when she saw three first years in a compartment together. It was a girl and two boys. That reminded her of the once Golden Trio, when they had first met. Back then she knew that she was sort of snobby, but that had been a life-changing experience for her, meeting Harry Potter. She had thought he would be some great boy that knew everything about magic. He had turned out to be a regular, normal person and she had liked that; especially when he and Ron had saved her from that troll. That had been the true beginning of their friendship because she realized that she needed friends and she liked them. Hermione's had carried her to the Head's compartment without her directing them. She was too busy brooding about the old days she didn't realize where she was going until she hit someone or something hard as a rock and fell to the floor with a grunt. She looked up and her eyes widened with shock.

"YOU!!!!" It was Draco Malfoy. He had returned, officially reformed… or so he said. Malfoy smirked down at her, that smirk that always made her so mad.

"So you finally realized that you're supposed to bow down. I'm so glad you've learned your place," he sneered. Hermione flipped up gracefully and stood right in front of him. _Crap!_ She thought _He's still taller!_

"Yeah Malfoy, right here. Maybe you should learn yours. Hmmm… and I think that's in the cell right next to your good ol' Daddy." Hermione smirked and it rivaled his. She then turned on her heel and walked in without saying another word.

***********

Draco gaped after her then remembered himself and hid it. She had developed some spunk that was for sure. He ran his fingers through his now no longer slicked back hair, and walked in. Granger was sitting down and reading and that was no surprise to him. He sat down directly opposite to her just to get on her nerves. After a few minutes he got bored and started to look at Granger. Really look at her. What he saw surprised him.

Granger had definitely grown up the past year. Her usual bushy, wild, frizzy hair had calmed down to long, waist-length, honey brown curls. She was wearing something that finally fit her: a red stripped gold skirt that ended right before her knee and a tank top with the saying "PROPERTY OF GRYFFINDOR LIONS." Draco smirked at this. You could actually see curves, and what curves they were. Granger had become a woman and she didn't even seem to know it. The shorter skirt and the shoes she was wearing made it seem like her tan legs went on forever. Draco could just imagine them wrapping around his waist-

_Wait! What? She's a mudblood for Merlin's sake!_ Draco shook his head and continued his inspection of the Gryffindor princess. Something other than the fact that she had filled out considerably bothered him. Her legs and arms held hidden muscles that had obviously appeared when she was on the run. She seemed always ready to fight, to spring up into action to protect herself and her friends. It was like she could never really relax. Granger didn't have that cheery, bright, glow about her either. She now acted like she had a dark secret and it was consuming her.

_I know Weasel died but jeez! Why is she taking it like this? _Draco knew she was powerful, but something now had changed. There seemed like an irreversible rage in her. Granger seemed more powerful than ever. A power that could rival his.

********

"Well if you're done, could you please focus your gaze somewhere else," Hermione spat. You could tell that snapped Malfoy out of his revere. The he laughed cruelly and sneered,

"Don't flatter yourself. Why would I even think about looking at a filthy, little mud-" Hermione was so tired of that word and her anger blasted out again. She jumped up so quick it was a blur to Draco and had her wand pointed straight at his chest before he could blink.

"One word Malfoy, ONE WORD!" Hermione said, in a deadly tone that implied that she was serious, "That's all it takes for me to do this. And trust me, I would have NO regrets." Draco smirked because he thought that she was bluffing, "Don't believe me?" Hermione raised and eyebrow and smiled a smile that would have anyone running away, "I'm a lot stronger Malfoy. Remember third year? I can do oh so much _worse_ than that." The point of her wand got closer to him, "So if you know what's good for you, _shut up_. I am so sick and tired of your pettiness and now, I going to do something about it. You say one word to me and trust me, you'll wish you were never born. So don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't touch me, and whatever you do….. don't even _try_ to do _anything_ to me." And with that she sat down with her book and started to read again.


End file.
